Field
Aspects of the present innovations pertain to the detection of indoor gunfire, including features relating to indoor and/or combined indoor and outdoor gunshot detection/location systems, and implementations herein may also involve features associated with the rapid dissemination of this information to at-risk persons, law enforcement, and/or alert facilities.
Description of Related Information
Existing systems for the detection of outdoor gunfire (e.g., ShotSpotter Gunshot Location Systems) have been utilized to the great benefit of law enforcement and the citizens they protect. The ShotSpotter systems enable police to respond quickly to the exact shooting location with foreknowledge of the number of shots and their sounds. This capability is a great improvement over merely using 911 calls, which typically report under 25% of the actual gunfire in a community, and then often the location is given only within a couple of blocks.